An Introduction to the Cullens
by Lab7417
Summary: This is a little bit alternate reality in that Bella gets changed when she first meets Edward, but mostly its a closer look at Bella getting to know her new family and a closer look at the Cullens themselves. The usual pairings apply.
1. Chapter 1: Emmett

An Introduction to the Cullens

This is a Twilight fic based loosely on the premise used by iloveeverythingtwilight (who wrote one of my all time favorite Twilight fanfics) who used the premise that Edward changed Bella the first day they met unintentionally. This is my take on Bella's getting to know her new family.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the greatness that is Twilight. All that brilliance belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter One: An Afternoon with Emmitt

It had been a week since Edward accidentally changed me. It felt like it had been a lifetime. In many ways I had surprised my new family. I was able to resist human blood from my very first hunt although sometimes it took more effort than others. The UPS man had no idea how many times he had been spared! I missed my old family the one I had been born into as a human a little less each day. I knew that pain would never fully leave but I was also starting to get to know the family I had been born into as a vampire – The Cullens. This afternoon I was to spend time with Emmett, whom I had been shocked to find was not just Rosalie's boyfriend like the kids at school thought but was in fact her husband.

"What do you say to a little hunting and hiking?" Emmett offered punching me in the shoulder playfully. It didn't hurt and I was still amazed.

"Yeah I'd have broke you if you were still human," Emmett laughed as if picking up on my thoughts, "so are you up for it?"

"I'm game," I replied with a smile and we went out the balcony door, vaulted over the railing and started off into the forest. Emmett found a 'choice cut' of Elk as he teasingly put it and I took a smaller female.

Afterwards, we started wandering through the forest at human pace.

"So….how's it going so far?" Emmett broke the ice.

"Actually, I think I'm really starting to get the hang of it," I smiled sincerely, "you've all been so nice."

"Aw, shucks," Emmet said in his best country interpretation. I forgot myself and elbowed him – right into a defenseless Spruce. It lost the battle and they both hit the forest floor.

"Oh Emmett are you okay?!" I worried. I offered out my hand for assistance but he sprang to his feet un-phased.

"Don't tell anyone about that okay," He said looking shy, "If they knew I'd been taken down by a girl…even if you are a newborn."

I laughed softly, "your secret's safe with me."

We walked along in companionable silence a few more minutes and I occupied myself bt taking in all of the sights, smells and sounds of the vast forest. My new senses still amazed me.

"So how long have you and Rosalie been married?"

"Almost sixty-five years," Emmett replied and then he turned to see my reaction. He was hoping for shock or surprise I'm sure but he was disappointed. He closed his eyes a moment and then began to speak. It took me a moment to realize he'd lapsed into a memory.

"It was the summer after high school and two of my best friends and I had gone into the woods camping. We had gotten our hands on some beer and didn't want to get caught so we went further in than the usual camping sites. We found a good clearing with a view of the sky that didn't disappoint and started relishing our youth and freedom. In other words we got pretty drunk, as near as I can remember. It's all pretty blurry now, as I'm sure you've discovered for yourself. Anyhow, the trouble started that night. I was out cold in my tent when I felt a foot in my back, John was stumbling out to water something I'm sure. I was almost back into oblivion when I heard him scream. It sounded like it could pierce the sky. Then I heard Paul's screams join in and I scrambled out of the tent to see what was going on. There was a grizzly on it's hind legs the likes that I have never seen again. I knew from a glance that there was no hope for John. Paul was trying to get away from the Grizzly and acting on instinct I threw something at it. That should come with a warning 'humans do not attempt this _ever_'," Emmett chuckled before continuing, "that grizzly turned on me with a look in its eyes that I swear was a portal straight to hell. Are you getting squeamish?"

I shook my head as he glanced at me. Actually, I was totally enraptured.

"My speed was no match for the bear and my strength wasn't either. A couple of sharp blows from its massive paws and I was sprawled in a pool of my own blood, awaiting death. I was certain it would come in the next blow – but that strike never came. Suddenly the bear was gone and as I struggled to open my eyes to the sound of a melodic voice I found a blonde vision kneeling over me. Surely I had died and been delivered to heaven for I had never seen anything so beautiful. I don't remember much of the next part but Carlisle tells me that my Rose carried me a hundred fifty miles back to where they were camped. The next thing I remember was waking with her at my bedside. We fought like cats and dogs for a while but then one day I found a hole in her armor and I was in. She didn't have much else to do but marry me. She makes me repeat it a good deal too – marrying her –just about every time we graduate but, I'll do it a million times more to see her floating down the aisle in a thousand different styled gowns all looking like an angel. She may be a handful at times, but she's my Rosalie and I wouldn't have her any other way."

"So that's how you came into the family," I mused.

"Yes, that's my story," Emmett laughed before he tousled my hair. Then he took off at a run and I laughed as I raced after him. We were still chuckling as we reached the house. Rosalie grasped Emmett's hands lovingly as soon as we came into the living room and Esme came to my side.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked.

I looked to Emmett and smiled, "yeah we had a pretty good time."

"You better not have had too good a time," Rose growled. I could tell she was going to be a handful. She was the kind of girl I had always given a wide berth in school. Emmett however, was like the big brother I had always wanted. Nothing seemed to ever get to him and he thought he could take on the world. He seemed very protective of his family and I liked that. I think I'm going to like having Emmett for a brother very much.


	2. Chapter 2: Esme

**An Introduction to the Cullens**

By: Lab7417

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliance that is The Twilight Saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 2: An Evening with Esme**

The following evening I was staring at a book pretending to read, which afforded me the time to try and cope with the millions of thoughts and emotions running through my head. Esme, Carlisle's wife, entered the living room with a laundry basket. It seemed like such an odd sight but despite the fact that they didn't eat – I no longer ate, in the traditional sense and despite the fact that many human facets of daily life were no longer required, laundry apparently remained.

"Bella, would you mind helping me with this?" Esme asked softly and my peripheral vision noted that every other head in the room took notice even though they all diverted their attention just as quickly.

"Of course," I replied and sprang up before I even realized I had given my body the command. I walked with Esme downstairs to the garage floor. She took a human pace for my benefit I think. The laundry room was like everything else in the house, state-of-the-art.

"How are you holding up dear?" Esme asked in a gentle, motherly tone. Everyone looked to Esme as the mother even though she wasn't really related to any of us. I had already found myself comforted by her attentive and caring nature.

"It's a lot to take in…" I replied honestly.

"I know," Esme smiled softly, "but you're doing a remarkable job. No one can believe your will power at only a week old. It is quite remarkable. Some of my children-I mean the others- suffered for quite some time before they could successfully resist human blood. Edward, who has always had it the easiest slipped up with you I am sorry to say."

"It's alright," I tried to reassure her without really knowing the whole depth of the situation myself.

"I just hate that you have been taken away from your family so young," Esme sighed as she tossed clothes into the machine and I hopped up onto the dryer for a place to sit, even though I didn't need the rest.

"Well Charlie will miss me a lot I guess. He only just got me," I said, "but my Mom, she at least has Phil to watch over her now. I think it will be kind of nice actually to not have to worry over someone all the time."

"It's what mothers do…" Esme said with an uncharacteristically distant look in her eyes.

"I don't know what the others have told you," She began, "but Carlisle rescued me from the morgue when there was no hope; when by all rights I should have been dead and I wanted to be so."

She must have seen the absolute shock on my face because she placed a hand on top of mine where it rested on my knee and I was surprised that my brain registered warmth when before I had noted Edward's hand were ice cold to me that brief time in Biology class. She offered me a reassuring smile before she continued.

"I was married before Carlisle-back in my human life," she explained. "His name was Christopher and I had met him in college. He used to bring me coffee to class every morning just to try to get my attention. Before I knew it we were dating and then engaged and then I had his ring on my finger. We bought a little place of our own and I felt I had the whole world. We were married only four months when I found out that I was expecting our first child. I was so nervous when I told him, but he was as over-the-moon about it as I was. It would have been just another perfect step in my perfect life. We were going to the hospital for my six month appointment when another driver missed the traffic light and slammed into us. Christopher never even made it out of the car and I remember screaming in the ambulance as they told me. I delivered my baby girl that evening along with my other injuries. She never even stood a chance. I kept telling them to just let me die, that I had nothing left – but against my better wishes they continued to heal my shell of a body." She fell silent then and I felt her grief wash over me as surely as if the washer had sprung a leak.

"Then I did something that no one should ever do," she began again when I had thought her finished, "the day I checked out of the hospital I drove to Christopher's grave and next to that the grave of our daughter, Christina Grace. I wept there for several hours. My grief simply would not pour out, there was too much inside me. I found myself in the car again driving outside town, driving to the highest point I knew. Soon I could feel the wind whipping through my hair. Then it was all over, the ground rushed up to meet my sadness and the crushing feeling on the outside of my body matched the crushing feeling on the inside. The next thing I remember was Carlisle's gentle smile leaning over me. It was days later and he had given me a second chance."

She smiled a genuine smile then, one that lit up her features, "and then I met Edward and shortly after that we took in Rosalie and they both appointed me the role of mother. They adopted me if you will and I found a fulfillment that I never thought I would possess after that fateful day. In time, perhaps a decade, I'm not really sure how long it took. I realized that I had a deep and real love for Carlisle as he did for me. We were married then, after Rosalie and Emmett ironically and I have found my place in this life to be more fulfilling and pleasant than I ever could have imagined. I am grateful to be a Cullen and I am glad that you came to us even if I regret it at the same time. Alice is quite confident that it was meant to be and that it will all work out. She is rarely wrong."

"I am so sorry," I finally managed to get out. I had finally found my voice through the horror and grief that had choked me speechless.

"It was tragedy compacted by stupidity and saved by compassion," Esme replied. "I owe Carlisle Cullen more than I will ever be able to repay."

"He looks at you with so much happy love in his eyes," I replied wistfully.

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed, "you didn't lose a love did you? You're of that age. I didn't think- I… Did you leave a boyfriend behind?"

I suddenly found myself in a hurry to reassure her, to comfort, "oh no. I had just moved here and….and in Phoenix I was kind of the outcast. Too clumsy for sports or dances or high heels I was kind of noted in school as the comic relief."

"Oh."

"Well perhaps you just haven't found your someone just yet," Esme replied hopefully, "there is deep love, long and lasting love even amongst vampires. Just look at this family…"

"What about Edward?" I suddenly found myself asking. It was a subject on which I had meditated a great deal over during the last week- ever since Alice had mentioned that Edward bit me because my blood called to him like no one else's. She had said it was meant to be.

"Oh Edward hmm…" Esme's face almost seemed to be – hopeful?

"I don't mean to pry…if it's none of my business…"

"No it's okay," Esme smiled softly, "I worry for my poor Edward. He has been alone the longest of any of us, aside from Carlisle. At first we hoped that Rosalie – that they would –but then she found Emmett and they were so meant to be together. Then of course Alice and Jasper came to us as a package deal, already so deeply in love that there wasn't even a thought of separating them…"

She was silent for a moment as though choosing her words carefully and in fact, debating whether to say them at all. Then she spoke, "He watched over you the entire time you were changing. At first I thought it was just guilt and remorse that he had fallen off the wagon after so many decades. Then I caught him one night, holding your hand and singing to you. That's not typical Edward behavior. I know it's not my place – "

"No it's okay," I surprised myself as the words tumbled from my solid lips.

"I think the two of you could be good together. Alice thinks so too. She says she's seen it," Esme replied. She patted my hand again. "Well…now that I've depressed you. At least you know my story. Let me say this, death should never be a choice you make. Life is harder, but it is more rewarding – even as a vampire. As a vampire, here in your new life I hope that you too will look on me as a mother. I would like very much to have another daughter. You can always come to me about anything."

I smiled and nodded – knowing the truth of her words. Esme was going to be the kind of mother I had always wished for, the kind who could look after me and give me advice instead of the other way around. Being a Cullen was feeling more "right" all the time. I hopped down off the dryer and she placed an arm around my waist to give me a half hug as we headed for the stairs to return to the rest of the family.

When we made it back upstairs and my eyes scanned the room they almost immediately connected with Edward's and I held his gaze for a long moment before he got up and went upstairs. The others exchanged glances. Alice smiled brightly at me.

"I think I'd like to get some more books from the bookstore tomorrow. Is there any way?" I asked.

"Why don't you just order them online?" Alice suggested. She was after all a veteran 'shopaholic'.

"I'll take her to that one in Portland," Jasper suggested quickly. Carlisle raised a brow.

"I'll go with you," Edward said firmly and almost immediately from his position on the stairs. This caused Carlisle's expression to become even more intrigued.


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper

**An Introduction to the Cullens**

By: Lab7417

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 3: A Chat with Jasper**

"Are you sure about this?" a voice which my sharp senses immediately identified as Edward's asked from the door of what was doubling as Jasper's study and my sanctuary.

"I think I'll be fine," I said trying to put as much confidence in my voice as possible. "Isn't that why you're coming along?"

"I couldn't want a book?" he asked simply.

"Oh, sorry," I fumbled. I always felt a little mentally clumsy around him. Somehow just knowing he was there seemed to hype up my entire system.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't do anything you'll regret," he said firmly as I walked to his position at the door. He moved to let me pass and followed me down the stairs. I was once again thankful for the inherent grace that all vampires seemed to be endowed with as Edward seemed to be able to make all of my senses fumble about even from behind.

Jasper was waiting for us in the garage and there seemed to be some telepathic debate about which car to take. Edward must have acquiesced because we wound up with Jasper at the wheel of a silver Mercedes. I was going to get in the back but then I noticed that Edward was holding open the front passenger side door and motioning me to it.

"Thanks," I said a little awkwardly. I could hardly believe that a guy my age existed who still opened a lady's car door. Then I mentally kicked myself, Edward wasn't my age. He was from a time when those sorts of manners were expected and bred in from childhood. I took a seat and fastened my seatbelt. I heard a soft chuckle from the back seat and turned around to see Edward smiling. About that time the Mercedes took off and I whipped my head around forward with a panic at the speed. Immediately the car slowed down.

"She'll need some time to adjust," Jasper said aloud with a glance in the rearview mirror and I realized that I had missed another segment of conversation. I was starting to feel excluded.

"Edward was just-," Jasper began before being cut off.

"I was just saying that at this pace it will take us half the day to get to Portland," Edward said with mirth in his tone.

"Oh," I replied.

"He's used to going much faster," Jasper said laying a hand on my knee and then abruptly removing it with a confused glance to the back seat.

"You can go faster," I said hoping to keep the peace in what suddenly felt like a tension-filled car, "I'll be fine."

Suddenly the speedometer crept up to 120. I diverted my attention to the window and was surprised how much of the landscape I could take in at this speed. I was still adjusting to my new body and every day seemed full of new surprises.

I was still lost in my thoughts when the car came to a halt and I noticed we had parked in front of a stand-alone bookstore. Edward had my car door open in a flash, though he was moving at human speed.

"I'll be with you, monitoring your emotions the whole time," Jasper tried to reassure me, "If you begin to feel the urge getting control of you don't worry because Edward and I won't let you do anything you'd regret."

"I feel fine," I said trying to give them my most reassuring smile. Edward held open the door and we all entered. Immediately I was assailed by the delicious smell of approximately three dozen humans. The burning in my throat though was easier to manage than the sudden electric charge that raced through my body. It was a moment later that I realized Edward had put his arm around my waist. Suddenly I felt calmness sweeping through my veins and I deduced that Jasper must be seeking to modify my mood.

"Just play along," Edward whispered in my ear so low that no human ear would have heard it. His breath was warm that close to my neck and I gave an involuntary tremble.

"Edward," Jasper hissed.

"I wanted to get some of the classics…I miss mine," I said.

"Lead the way," Edward directed with a smile.

I picked up 'Sense and Sensibility' and 'Pride and Prejudice', my two favorite Jane Austen pieces straight off. I left Edward looking at a title and made my way around to the next row to look for Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre.

"Feeling okay?" Jasper asked.

"You have to ask?" I frowned.

"I'm getting a lot of strange emotions from you," Jasper replied, "but you're doing really well. In fact you amaze me daily. I haven't seen anyone with this much discipline since I was in the service."

"You were in the Army?"

"Yes," Jasper spoke so softly human ears would not have heard him, "I served in Texas. I was helping evacuate a city when I was changed. The early days of my vampire life were not something I would like to repeat. The experience was unpleasant. I didn't realize that I had any other options, that I could have a happy life until Alice showed up."

I smiled. I had already become very fond of Alice even in the short time I had been there. Jasper smiled as well, whether in reaction to my feelings or thinking of Alice I wasn't sure.

"How did the two of you meet?" I asked.

"It was a rainy afternoon and I had been wandering for days. I had left the south in search of something other than fighting amongst the vampires. I had found that solitude even was preferable to the constant upheaval and bickering. I saw an old train car in the heart of town with neon lettering on the side proclaiming it as a diner. I thought perhaps just the chance to sit out of the rain for a while would be nice, just to hear people talking. The diner seemed like a good idea, people are usually happy when they are eating and talking. The good emotional energy would have been welcome about then. Aside from all that though, something just seemed to be drawing me in. I entered and took a seat at the counter bar. I glanced around covertly taking in the scene and that's when I saw her. She was a vision and she was looking right at me and smiling. I had become accustomed to people moving away, to being avoided and gazed at with apprehension. She just continued to look at me though with this beautiful smile and then she hopped off her counter stool and walked over to me. I didn't hear anything and suddenly I knew I had found another of my kind. She told me I had made her wait a long time. I was hooked right then and there on what seemed like a corny pick-up line at the time. Later that evening, over dinner, I found out what she had really meant by it. I was instantly attracted and devoted to Alice and when she told me of her visions of the Cullens I set out on the journey with her. Here we are."

I smiled and just then I realized we had been rejoined by Edward.

"Don't do that," he frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Wander off like that," Edward said with a serious tone.

"She was fine, Edward," Jasper said with a puzzled expression, "she was with me the whole time."

"I can't let you out of my sight like that," Edward said vehemently, "something could have happened."

"I'm under control Edward," I said firmly in a whisper.

"She's fine," Jasper repeated, "she has remarkable control. I'm envious to tell the truth."

"I just don't want to be away from you anymore," Edward said solemnly his eyes locked with mine and Jasper's expression changed instantly to one of enlightenment. I waited for him to explain the situation to me, but the explanation didn't come.

"Is that everything you wanted?" Edward asked gesturing to the books in my hands.

"Yes," I replied. We walked to the desk and paid for the books. I began to get a little fatigued from having to resist the urge for human blood and I murmured to Edward, "I need to go outside."

He gripped my hand in his and at the quickest human speed led me for the front doors and fresh air. He had me to the side of the car in no time.

"Are you okay?" he asked with unfathomable concern in his eyes.

I nodded my head and inhaled deeply to clear my senses. It didn't work entirely. I suddenly felt the need to drink the human blood replaced by a racing euphoria that Edward Cullen was holding my hands and staring pointedly into my eyes. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe because I was suddenly producing short, useless little breaths as I stood there, unable to bring myself to part with his penetrating gaze.

"Oh bother," Jasper said after he looked at each of us a moment, "please tell me I'm not going to have to endure _**this**_ for the whole ride back!"

"Bella will be riding up front again," Edward said opening the front passenger door and herding me in as I continued to look stupefied and confused. The ride back was verbally quiet and whether Edward and Jasper were carrying on a conversation I couldn't tell and for once I wasn't concerned. I wanted to know what Edward and Jasper were hiding from me and why I felt the way I did around Edward. Was something wrong with me?

When we returned to the house Edward exited the car quickly and disappeared upstairs. Jasper handed me the bag with my purchases.

"Today was actually pretty nice," he said with a smile, "I'm glad you let me come along."

"You offered to take _me_," I reminded him.

"Well yes but with Edward-," Jasper began and then smiled, "you don't know."

"Know what?" I said urgently my voice pitching an octave higher with my sudden anxiety.

"Tell me about Edward," Jasper changed the subject. I stubbornly frowned at him demanding an answer.

"He's _your_ brother," I replied.

"Just humor me," Jasper smiled. I was completely confused but decided that maybe he was going to come to a point. I just hoped he'd get to it before my anxiety got to me. At that exact moment I felt myself flooded with calm. With a rejuvenating sigh I began, "well we had biology together…"

Jasper stood stoically as though fishing for more information.

"He's kind of tall, average build, blondish brown hair…he has these amazing eyes and his skin feels like a thousand volts of electricity…today in the parking lot he was looking at me and I couldn't move….couldn't even breathe…"

"Were you frightened?"

"No….not at all," I replied as sure of that answer as I had ever been of anything.

"Then what was it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Don't you? I mean…I felt like I just couldn't stop looking at him, like I didn't want to stop looking at him – like I didn't want him to let go of my hands…I…I liked it."

"Mmm….mmhhhmm," was all Jasper said with a sly smile on his face.

He took off for the stairs while imparting, "and the plot thickens. He owes her a car."

I was still trying to make heads or tails of the whole thing in Jasper's study when I heard Jasper and Edward announce that they were going out hunting. Emmett practically yelled that he wasn't going to be left behind and I heard the door close before I returned to my silent reverie. It wasn't long though before I was interrupted by a slight knock at the door and then Alice appeared before me with pink polka-dot pajamas, a pillow clutched in one hand and her hair in beautifully ridiculous pigtails.

"How about a slumber party? We have so much to talk about! Oh come on to my room I've already seen that we're going to have a great time. We can talk about Edward!"

I looked momentarily confused before replying with a deadpan tone, "oh yes, let's talk about Edward."

"Okay, see you in my room. Here's some pajamas for authenticity," Alice giggled gleefully and tossed the garments to me.


	4. Chapter 4: Alice

**An Introduction to the Cullens**

By: Lab7417

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers. Lord of the Rings movies belong to their respective owners, writers and producers.

**Chapter 4: Alice's Non-Slumber Party**

I stared at the new face and body I was still adjusting to in the mirror. If anyone had asked I would have sworn that I would never wear frilly, conventional teenage girl pajamas. I was actually smiling as I surveyed myself in the mirror adorned in pajamas striped in various shades of pink. I had drawn the line at putting my hair up in pigtails and instead had gone for my typical sloppy ponytail.

I walked down to Alice's room and it felt like I had stepped onto a teen flick movie set. The cd player was spouting some kind of rock romance ballad, there was a giant bowl of popcorn on the floor though no one was going to touch it and sleeping bags though no one was going to sleep.

"Alice," I groaned looking around.

"What?!" Alice questioned innocently in her voice that sounded like its own symphony. Her pixie smile turned to a plaintive pout in an instant, "oh come on Bella…I never got to have a slumber party as a human…at least if I did I don't remember it."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said sincerely as I took a seat on the blue sleeping bag. They were incredibly comfy down-filled sleeping bags and I mentally appraised that Alice had spent a small fortune anticipating this sleepover. It was kind of sweet in a way. I liked Alice more and more each day.

"Don't be," Alice said with her usual casual delight, "I don't remember a single thing about my time as a human."

"You don't?! Did…did you just forget them all?" I began to panic about my own memories.

"Oh no…I never remembered anything. I just remember sitting in the dark for what felt like forever and then I was a vampire. Then I began getting visions of Jasper and Carlisle and I knew everything was going to be okay," She shrugged having confessed her story as nonchalantly as if she were giving her phone number.

"Yeah I hope you don't -," I began about to confess what Jasper had told me when she cut me off.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. I had already seen it. Not to mention I was more excited about picking out a new car at Edward's expense," her face as she spoke lit up like a child's at Christmas.

"Yeah Jasper mentioned that. What's the deal?"

"So what was with you and Edward at the car earlier," Alice asked.

"I asked you first," I said feeling childish for doing so.

"I asked you second," Alice replied and I didn't feel so foolish anymore.

"I started feeling overwhelmed in the bookstore so Edward took me outside," I shrugged, "I don't think anyone was ever in any real danger."

"So Edward took care of you. That was sweet," Alice smiled, "he can be really sweet like that sometimes."

"Yeah I…Alice can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you're going to be my sister after all," she smiled, giddy. Then she frowned, "you are staying aren't you? You like us don't you?"

"Of course I'm staying. I like you all a lot. You've been more like family to me…I mean I always wanted a family like this," I smiled.

"Now what were you going to say," Alice asked although I had the sneaky suspicion that she was already ahead of me.

"Has Edward ever dated anyone?"

"No, in all this time Edward has never found anyone he wanted to be with. He's a great guy though. Of course I love him like a brother. Why?"

"Oh just curious," I shrugged it off. I suddenly realized I was more than just curious. That electricity that had been coursing through me earlier hadn't been fear, as Jasper had pointed out to me, it was attraction. I was rapidly developing feelings for Edward Cullen. The short breaths returned again and Alice was at my side.

"It's okay Bella. I know," Alice said softly giving me a gentle hug.

"I….I didn't," I said in a breathy tone, "I mean I've never felt that way about any boy."

"Well Edward's not just any boy. I can tell you that," Alice replied.

"I don't know what happened…" I floundered. "I'm sure he doesn't even think of me the same way…"

"I wouldn't count that one out," Alice smiled. "Oh stop worrying," she said when she saw my face crease again. She popped me with a pillow and the pillow fight was on. Ten minutes later with a room full of feathers and two laughing vampires we settled in to spend the rest of our non-slumber party watching the whole '_Lord of the Rings'_ trilogy back-to-back, something I had always wanted to do as a human but could never stay awake long enough for. I found that I had plenty of thought power left over to both thoroughly enjoy the movies and think about my new revelation.

I was undeniably attracted to Edward Cullen. Those chocolate hazel eyes and that voice – they made my knees turn to water. The way he had whispered in my ear. Just remembering it sent thrills down my spine. I couldn't believe I was falling for him. Did he feel the same way? Was I going to get my heart broken even though it no longer beat?

"What do you think about a yellow Ferrari?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"Umm…I was never really in to the whole car thing," I fumbled.

"I think that's what I'm going to go with," Alice smiled.

Downstairs I heard the door open and close as the guys returned home. Jasper entered Alice's room only seconds later. She curled up in his arms and we all watched the second half of the last movie that way. When I sat up as the credits began rolling I noticed that Edward stood in the doorway. How long had he been there? This time I took a long look at him. He was handsome from head to toe. He reminded me of one of those marble statues that the Greeks and Romans had carved of their gods representing them in the epitome of the human form. He was far too beautiful to be human – they all were and I had joined them. I was sweeping back up Edward's profile when I reached his eyes and noticed he was just as focused on me. I knew he wasn't reading my thoughts because he could not. At least, I heaved a sigh of relief, he did not know of my ever growing feelings for him. He smiled at me when he realized that we were, for all intents staring at one another. I hoped I smiled back, my whole body felt like putty.

"Thanks for the party Alice it was great," I said rising from my spot on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to clean up all these feathers," Alice said and we all surveyed the room again.

"That can wait," Jasper said before he tickled Alice. I quickly retreated to the door and pulled it to as I slipped out to give them some privacy. I was feeling a little restless so I made my way downstairs and out onto the balcony. The night sky was beautiful from here. I took in all of the millions of stars that my new vision allowed me to see. I listened to the crickets and other wildlife nearby and further in the forest I could hear a heard of Elk stirring slightly. All the while I had this sixth sense that I was being observed. It was confirmed when, after a half hour, the door opened again and I turned to see Edward joining me.

"Restless?" he asked.

"A little," I confided, "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Such as - ?" he enquired gently. He had this tone to his voice that felt like a blanket to the senses – serving to wrap them up and making the recipient feel almost entranced.

"Trying to take it all in," I answered with a partial truth, "getting to know my new family and learning to be a vampire…"

"It is a lot to cope with," Edward sighed. Suddenly he seemed very closed off. "It is not something I would have ever wished for you and I am more sorry than you will ever know that it happened. I will never forgive myself."

"I have," I said softly looking at him. His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. They were that beautiful chocolate brown and swirling with a million emotions.

"Come let me show you something," he said suddenly blinking for a moment and his eyes filled with pleasure. They almost sparkled. I couldn't help but smile back. He reached down and took my hand. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and when I didn't remove my hand he led me into an area of the house I had not noticed before. It was a platform under the stairs and there sat a beautiful black baby grand piano.


	5. Chapter 5: Piano Lessons

**An Introduction to the Cullens**

By: Lab7417

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

**Chapter 5: Piano Lessons**

"You play the piano?" I asked with marked delight.

"Yes," Edward replied in his silky smooth voice. He could have been reading me the phone book and I would still be excited.

He sat down on the piano bench and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and he began to play what my ears quickly discerned as an extremely complicated piece. There were so many notes sounding at the same time that it seemed as though more than one instrument was being played. I was completely enraptured as I watched him immerse himself in his music his fingers seemed to fly across the keys. Finally, as he finished he turned to me.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"It was beautiful, like nothing I've ever heard before," I replied with sincere appreciation.

"Thanks," he said and I swear that if he could have blushed he would have. Suddenly a thought dawned on me.

"You wrote this didn't you?"

"Yes," he replied, "I wrote this one for Esme. She and Alice love it."

"It's beautiful," I reiterated.

"This is usually what I do when I get restless or need to clear my mind," Edward said. He laughed softly then, "I can play almost every major work. I guess that's a lot of muddled thoughts."

"Renee talked about giving me piano lessons once," I sighed, "I think that was after her beauty pageant idea and before gymnastics."

"I could teach you," he said and before I could reply he was off the bench and behind my shoulders helping to place my hands. He named all of the keys for me and showed me how to make some basic chords. Then I learned how to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". About three hours later I had a few basic lessons under my belt. I had just finished practicing something, with Edward still right behind me, and I laid my hands in my lap. He leaned over me, reaching his arms around and began to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata".

"Oh I love this song," I replied as soon as I recognized the tune.

"Me too," he said, "though I like Debussy easily as well."

"Clair de Lune is good," I agreed.

"You know Debussy?"

"Only a little," I said. The conversation died off as the music swelled and the melody drew me in. "Moonlight Sonata" had always seemed like a passionate song to me and never as much as tonight, with Edward so close I was filled with his whole scent. His body was leaned against mine and I could feel the muscles in his arms flex as his fingers manipulated the keys to produce sheer enchantment. I began to feel his breath against my hair, close to my ear as he leaned in further. Then I felt his lips against my neck. It startled me for only a moment before I closed my eyes and released a soft sigh of delight.

"Bella," my name came from his lips in a husky tone. It was deep and seductive. His hands froze on the keys and then a moment later he was pulling back. He shifted away from me.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," he said brusquely, "I am afraid I was caught up in the music, the moment. It should never have happened."

"Don't," I said softly. His gaze became questioning and I continued, "I…I liked it. It was nice, more than nice."

"Bella," my name again in that tone that felt like it could unravel my entire being and consume every part of me and I would be at its mercy. He reached out a hand – I had risen from the piano bench and slid out to stand across from him – and gently cupped my cheek.

"You should not be here," he said softly. The look on his face told me he was torturing himself, "Carlisle is so much stronger than me. You, you unconsciously made me an offer I couldn't resist and I took from you all that I seek to preserve in others. It is our whole reason for being the way that we are. Carlisle changed us only because there was no human life left for us, but I stole yours away, my Bella."

He called me his, if I had still possessed a heartbeat it would have stopped right there before taking off on a race as my emotions carried me off on a frenzy – but it remained silent as it had for over a week.

"Why did Carlisle – if you don't want to tell me…"

"Why did Carlisle change me? Well, I can't tell you Carlisle's story because it isn't mine to tell, but suffice it to say that Carlisle is much older than any of the rest of us. He was lonely and he was working as a doctor in Chicago in 1918. There was a horrible outbreak of Spanish influenza and though the hospital's best doctors were doing everything they could they were still losing the war against such a violent illness. My father took ill with it first and then my mother. By the time they realized it was beyond their home treatments and got my father to the hospital it was far too late. He only made it a single night. By now I was also suffering from the illness. My mother stayed at my bedside, resisting the nurses urges that she return to her own bed and rest. She was with me until she could no longer sit up. Carlisle was our doctor the night she passed and he says that she made him promise to look after me. It was early that morning when I reached the stage where the medicine of that time had lost the battle. Carlisle said I would have been dead by morning. So he did the hardest thing for any vampire to do. He had to bite and resist the frenzy in his body that invited him to drink every drop of blood. He forced himself to stop and then he stole me away from the hospital and took me to his house. He nursed me through the three days it took my body to change. I have been with him ever since. I was wild for that first decade. I indulged myself with human blood and careless ways. Carlisle was determined in his path though and I could not stand the guilt - the weighty cost of a diet of human souls - and so I joined him on our little vegetarian diet and our family began to increase in numbers. So you see Bella, Carlisle only changes people when there is no other chance left to them. He does not cowardly drag someone off into the woods…of course I never meant to change you." He turned his head away from me as if finishing his intentions aloud was vile and repulsive.

"Carlisle says you could hardly help yourself. He says that my blood 'sang' to you; that it was almost irresistible," I said calmly. I couldn't stand Edward continuing to beat himself up for something that I was beginning to enjoy.

"That is no excuse," Edward said harshly, vehemently, "I took you away from everything that you loved and cared about and everyone that loved you. I took you away from your family Bella!"

"And gave me a new one," I said calmly, "I always wanted brothers and sisters…"

"And do you despise your brother before you?"

"I don't quite…look at you like that," I fumbled and I was suddenly glad that vampires didn't eat or my stomach might have been revolting from nerves.

"How do you see it then?" He asked quizzically.

"I think of you…differently," I said.

"Differently," Edward laughed softly, still trying to make sense of any of my cryptic answers. I wasn't going to be any help because my voice was frozen in my throat as though no air would come to relieve it. His eyes locked with mine and he studied me a minute and then, as if a thought had occurred to him, he reached out very slowly and cupped my cheek, tilting my face up towards his as it drew closer. His lips were on mine a moment later and mine met his of their own accord. The kiss was brief but apparently effective.

"Oh Bella," he sighed as he drew back. That crooked smile that I found myself falling in love with appeared on his face.

"It should be too much for me to ask, too much for me to hope," Edward said though it was as if he was talking to himself.

"If they were my feelings alone they would be torture," he proclaimed, "but you kissed…you cannot deny it."

"I did and I do not deny it"

"You should hate me, Bella"

"I do not feel that way"

He laughed softly and I watched his whole face fill with joy, "do you know how long I have waited for you?"

He took both my hands in his and squeezed them gently. Then he released one hand up to cup my cheek again.

"I don't deserve it Bella. I don't deserve you…but please give me a chance."

"I want to," I replied on a completely breathy tone.

"Could you save some of this for another few hours," Jasper's voice came from the stairs and we turned to see him looking rather ragged, "you're giving me a raging headache. I am completely overwhelmed."

"Sorry Jasper," I said immediately releasing Edward's hand from mine.

"Sorry Jasper," Edward echoed.

"Thanks, just turn it down," he said with a brief smile before he returned upstairs. I shifted my gaze back to Edward then and he had a full on smile on his face. It filled his eyes and seemed to radiate from him.

"What?" I asked with a little curious grin of my own.

"I'm going to have to buy Alice that yellow Ferrari," he grinned and then he pulled me to him so that my back was leaned against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. We stood like that for I'm not sure how long.


	6. Chapter 6: Carlisle

**An Introduction to the Cullens**

By: Lab7417

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

**Chapter 6: Sunrise with Carlisle**

I wanted to be alone for a while to try and sort out all the emotions running inside me. Besides I knew that I must be driving Jasper mad about now. I practically flew downstairs from Jasper's study enjoying the natural grace I now possessed and beginning to get used to moving at a much quicker pace and decided to walk around in the back yard. I was pretty certain that there weren't likely to be any humans this far out in the woods at this hour of the morning and that if I stuck close to the house I should be safe.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I strolled onto the lawn despite the fact that I was neither cold nor warm. It was more of a comfort reaction as I took in the orange, red and blue purple sky as the sun began to rise.

"Quite a pretty one today, sunrise," the voice came from behind me. I had heard the footsteps but at first had assumed it was Edward because I had only half been paying attention.

"Carlisle," I greeted him with a smile.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Carlisle apologized, "I was sure you would hear me coming."

"I did. It's okay. I just thought…"

"That I was Edward," Carlisle finished my sentence before I could complete it.

If I could have blushed I'm sure I would have, as it was I looked away suddenly finding the tree line very interesting.

"You'll find that there are no secrets in our family Bella," Carlisle said gently, "Edward can hear thoughts, save yours, and Alice sees the future based on your decisions even if you have yet to speak them." He paused for a moment before adding, "and _I_ realized I had left some papers on the dining table that I wanted to have ready for work. Now before you say anything, I look on both of you as adults even though I love you as my children. I trust you to choose your own paths in life just as I will offer assistance when you ask."

"Thank you," I replied. It was all I could think of to say. So the whole house knew that I had feelings for Edward and he had feelings for me? This was suddenly feeling very awkward.

"The sunlight is giving us all a day off from our normal activities so why don't you come join me for a hunt. I know you must be thirsty," Carlisle invited.

"Thank you I think I will," I replied and we started off. We easily jumped the small stream beside the house and we were deep in the woods in a matter of seconds. I inhaled deeply and picked up the scent of some campers in the distance. I had to stop a moment to clamp down on my instincts and Carlisle was at my side at once.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked ready to restrain me if need be.

"I'm fine," I said sincerely reigning in the urge and taking a breath to search for something acceptable on the breakfast menu. I smelled something unfamiliar to me towards my left and I took off running with Carlisle beside me. When I drew to where the scent was strongest I didn't see its owner at first. Then my gaze snapped to the left and I saw a mountain lion. Two weeks ago I was terrified at the thought of meeting one but now I licked my lips in anticipation and Carlisle laughed so softly only my ears would have discerned it. I quickly took action and sprang taking my prey down and sinking in instinctually. The thought didn't even repulse me anymore as it had the first couple of times when I had fed tentatively.

I noticed Carlisle had left me momentarily as I was enjoying my meal to grab something for him. I made a real effort this time to follow Alice's demonstration of how to feed cleanly. I was pretty successful until I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself," Carlisle mused.

"I was," I said surprised at the sincerity of my response.

"It is far easier on the conscience," he motioned to the mountain lion's body and picked it up to hide the evidence.

"Yes, it is," I agreed.

"It was the only way I could learn to live with myself," Carlisle said. "My father was a minister in the fifteenth century who spoke adamantly against such abominations of the night. He led crusades to hunt down vampires. Mostly they falsely accused town hermits but on one occasion we actually came across a real vampire. I reached him first and I was bit several times before the others arrived and chased the vampire into the woods. I could feel myself changing – I knew what I would become and so I hid myself away from everyone and suffered through the pain. When the transformation was finished the thirst for human blood was almost overpowering. I tried to starve myself out of existence but found that I could not. Finally, I stumbled across the idea of consuming animal blood as a substitute. It does not quell the thirst with the same satisfaction but it is much easier on the soul, if you will."

I was absolutely astounded by Carlisle's age and it must have shown on my expression because he chuckled, "I've held up pretty good for my age huh?"

I laughed with him.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked gently then, "really okay? The others, they didn't leave anything behind like you did. Edward's parents died in hospital, Esme was in the morgue, Rosalie was left for dead and Emmett was as good as finished by a bear. They had no hope of going back and in most cases nothing to return to. _You did_; I had to stare your father in the eyes at your funeral and express my sorrow for his loss even as I knew I was gaining you as my own daughter."

I looked away. I hadn't realized that they'd thrown me a funeral. I hadn't really given it any thought.

"Oh mother," I sighed. I was sure Renee would have been beside herself – probably halfway to hysterics.

"Your parents were both very upset and your stepfather…Phil, I believe his name was," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you."

"No," I waved his concerned remorse off, "I'll be okay I just…hadn't given that part of it any thought."

"You're here now," Carlisle said, "with us, with Edward. Bella I'm so glad he's found you, even if he went about it in an unorthodox fashion. He needs someone in his life."

"He has you…you're such a wonderful family"

"I'm glad you think so," Carlisle smiled, "but within our family we are all coupled, we are all married and committed, save Edward. He has been alone for so long. I have hoped for a long time that he would find someone amongst the vampires that we ran into. I never imagined it was meant to be a human until Alice told me of her vision of you."

"She saw this happening?"

"Only minutes before it occurred," Carlisle explained, "she and the other children had only minutes to catch up to him and prevent him from taking your life entirely."

"Please tell me what happened," I asked solemnly. "The only thing I can remember was after biology I was walking to my next class when I tripped and cut my hand open catching myself…and then I woke up here."

"Well from what I have been told it went like this. Edward was walking close behind you when you fell. He said he had been barely able to contain himself when you had been sitting next to him in Biology but when your blood was exposed through the cut and that much more potent he simply couldn't resist. He scooped you up in his arms and moving too fast for human eyes he darted into the forest. Fortunately Alice had her vision and the others raced into the woods after him."

"Hurry Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper" Alice urged, "this way - we haven't much time!"

The four younger vampires came upon the clearing in the forest just in time to witness Edward sucking Bella's wrist. Emmett, acting on instinct raced forward and tackled Edward, tumbling him away from his victim.

"We're too late. There's nothing to be done," Rosalie ground out, "we should hurry and get rid of the evidence."

"No!" Alice ground out glaring at her, "she's not dead – but we have to get her to Carlisle. The venom's going to take hold soon and I don't know what to do. Oh God the blood smells good."

Edward was still trying to lunge for Bella. Alice took a very deep breath with the realization that Bella's life would rest in her hands.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper get him back home. I'll run Bella. Someone call Carlisle!"

"Got it," Rose said getting herself back together and following Alice's instructions she whipped out her phone and once she'd completed the brief call she helped Emmett grip Edward. She glanced back at Alice with worry.

"I can do this!" Alice reassured her adamantly, "I have to."

She cradled Isabella Swan in her arms and silently wished that she possessed Edward's speed as she raced through the forests for the Cullen's home. She was nearing the house as Bella began to scream in earnest. Carlisle met her outside and relieved a trembling Alice of her burden.

"It's okay I've got her," Carlisle said taking Bella, "go get some air."

Carlisle carried a frantically squirming Bella upstairs to his office and a hospital bed, one of the perks of being a doctor. He strapped her down as she struggled and screamed against the burning that must be coursing through every cell in her body by now. Esme rushed to his side.

"Is there nothing to be done?" She asked with concern.

Carlisle dropped his head, "No I'm afraid the time for that has passed. Alice did what she could but I don't think any of them would have had the will to get the venom out. It's spread too much now. There's nothing to be done. She is going to change."

An absolute scream of agony sounded from the doorway, not Bella's this time but Edward's. Alice appeared to put her arm around him and pry him away while Jasper tried to pump as much calm into the homes' occupants as possible. Alice had taken Edward downstairs and where he was sobbing, or as close as was possible without actual tears.

"It's going to be okay," Alice tried to soothe.

"You should have just let me finish," Edward growled.

"You know you don't mean that," Alice said firmly, "You're not a monster."

"Look at what I have just done!"

"You made a mistake. Accidents do happen," Alice said, "Carlisle is going to help her."

"He can't make her human again," Edward agonized, "I have taken her away from everything. Me – I am to blame."

"You're just going to have to do right by her then," Alice said firmly, "I have seen it. Everything is going to turn out well."

"How can _this_ possibly turn out well?" Edward groaned.

"At some point you're going to have to stop beating yourself up and put the energy into something more constructive, like helping Bella through this. After all, you changed her. She's going to be looking to you."

As if Alice's words had struck some deep chord inside Edward he rose and with a silent nod returned calmly upstairs to Carlisle's office. He took his place at Bella's side and gripped her hand. Her wrists were still strapped down but he allowed her to squeeze his hand as hard as she might on the hope that it might bring some comfort.

"There's not much else I can do for her right now," Carlisle sighed.

"I'll watch her," Edward said solemnly and he gently reached up to stroke a strand of Bella's hair away from her face. He happened to glance at her other wrist and turned away repulsed by the evidence of his own actions. Esme took a seat in the room to make sure Bella was looked after. In a few hours she was relieved by Alice, then Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle – but Edward never left Bella's side. He had taken to singing soft melodies to her trying to ease her passage. The turmoil in the house was so great that Alice finally had to take Jasper hunting just to escape. It was three endless days before Isabella Swan's heart finally beat out its' swan song and fell silent for eternity. As it did Edward released her hand and fled the room. His grief had come upon him complete.

"Poor Edward," I sighed, "he couldn't help himself."

"He believes he could have," Carlisle sighed, "I believe that it was fate - the two of you were meant to be together, whatever the circumstances. I saw him last night with you and I have never seen Edward so happy in all of his eighty plus years. You have brought 'lightness' to him that I have hoped for such a long time."

We were nearing the house once again and I looked up on the balcony and saw Edward standing there looking out into the forest. He smiled as he saw Carlisle and I come out of the forest and he leapt over the balcony railing and rushed across the lawn to us.

"Carlisle and I have been out hunting," I answered the momentary expression of worry on his beautiful face. He smiled and offered his hand out for mine. I spared half a glance to Carlisle before taking it. A moment later we were practically ambushed by Alice and Rosalie.

"We're going to go through Rosalie's closet please come help," Alice quickly invited.

"Yes, please suffer with me," Rose encouraged offering me a genuine smile, "she's determined to clean it all our only to drag me to Seattle and fill it up again."

"Alice will be Alice," Carlisle laughed softly; "really Rose there's no point in resisting."

"Of course I'll come," I said and I threw a smile at Edward before I hurried off with the girls.


	7. Chapter 7: Rosalie

**An Introduction to the Cullens**

By: Lab7417

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

**Chapter 7: Commiserating with Rosalie**

Rosalie and Emmett's room is on the third floor of the Cullen home and faces north with a beautiful view of the forest. Jasper's study and my temporary residence until they can renovate some space for me is right next door. I've never mentioned it but Rosalie and Emmett tend to get pretty aggressive in their room at night. It's no secret that there is plenty of love in their marriage even after all these years.

The room was painted a beautiful soft green and had one window floor-to-ceiling glass. There were also French doors out onto a sizable balcony, their own private bathroom with humongous shower and tub and a closet that Alice must have had a hand in. It was absolutely enormous and accessed by double doors. It looked like a high-end department store in there with everything group by color and season, two rows of designer jeans, an endless collection of designer silk dresses and more shoes than I could hope to count in a day immediately had me wide-eyed in astonishment.

"See Bella appreciates my handiwork," Alice said with mock-snugness.

"Actually I was just wondering how Rosalie could possibly have found the time to wear all this even once," I exclaimed.

"Change several times a day," Rosalie and Alice replied. I mentally hoped that Alice had no such designs on my room but even as I was hoping I knew it was fruitless. Alice was a 'shop-aholic' and deigned so much delight from shopping for everyone else that it was absolutely fruitless to try and prevent her. Alice would be Alice after all.

I continued to survey the contents of the closet even as Alice and Rosalie began arguing over what was going and staying. I finally came upon a large hanging section of nothing but large white zipper dress bags all labeled with date tags. Most only had one date on them but a couple had two.

"My wedding gowns," Rosalie said where she had joined me on my left. "I just can't bear to get rid of any of them. I love my weddings. It is one of the few things Emmett indulges me on. I suppose he knows how much it means to me."

"He's obviously very in love with you," I smiled.

"Of course he is," Rosalie replied firmly. I was just about to turn and see if I could be any help to Alice at the other end of the closet when Rosalie spoke again.

"It was the eve of my wedding when Carlisle took me," Rosalie began, "the church had been decorated and I had finished my final fitting earlier that day. I was going to be a gorgeous bride and it seemed for once that my parents were truly pleased with me. I had gone to visit a friend of mine that evening – she had the most delightful baby boy and even though she was now poor that little boy seemed to make up for it. I was envious of her. I was on my way back home from the less respectable side of town when I met my fiancée and a bunch of his friends, drunk by the wayside. I could hardly believe it when he began to taunt me, to torture me right there in my neighborhood. His friends joined in and before I had even fully comprehended what was happening to me I was lying on the ground gasping for breath and praying that death would take me – I could suffer no further humiliation. Carlisle found me instead and changed me. At first I was very bitter. I took revenge on all of those who had brought death in my former life. I saved my fiancée for last. I wore my wedding gown when I killed him. It's the only wedding gown I don't have."

"Oh I'm so sorry Rosalie. That must have been so awful for you," I sought to express my concern.

"Well it is over and done now, same as you. There's no turning back and we simply make the best of it," Rose replied frankly. "Would you like to see some of them?"

"Of course, I bet you make a beautiful bride," I replied.

"Yes, I wager you'll be in our next wedding – since you're planning to stick around."

"If you'd like," I replied trying to sound as offhanded about it as she had. She modeled several of the gowns for me and in each one she looked stunning. A sort of radiance came over Rosalie as she slipped on the confections of silk and satin. In anything Rosalie was unrealistically beautiful – the kind of beauty that cut the self-esteem of every other female in the room – but in these bridal gowns she became even more like an angel. She seemed to radiate bliss and delight even though she had only slipped the gowns on for me.

"They're beautiful," I commented and was rewarded with a genuine smile.

"You two aren't helping!" Alice exclaimed, "Rose I know you're not getting rid of any of your gowns so stop dawdling and get over here and sort.

Rosalie and I exchanged glances and sighed before putting her bridal regalia away and returning to do Alice's bidding.

"So…you and Edward," Rosalie dropped his name into the sorting. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her, frozen.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulder, "the whole house knows. It's of little consequence to me. I was only going to warn you not to hurt him."

"Nice Rose," Alice glared at her. She turned to me then, "really Bella we're all happy for the two of you. Rosalie is just a little possessive of her family of which you are now a member."

Rosalie aired her viewpoint on the subject with a 'harumph' as she hauled a pile of the garments that were going from the closet.

"I think it's great," Alice smiled.

"It's not really anything yet," I said softly. I didn't want to assume too much where Edward was concerned. Just because my feelings for him were filling my heart it did not mean he was in the same position.

"Edward thinks it is," Alice said. She giggled, "oops I am supposed to be keeping my thoughts to myself."

"It's okay," I reassured her.

We spent the rest of the morning digging through Rosalie's closet and then Alice hauled out her laptop and set about convincing Rosalie what to replace it with. I took this as my opportunity to slip away and I did.

"Are you trying to make a break for it?" Edward laughed softly as I made the second-floor landing. "I've got a pretty fast car I could probably have you to Mexico in two days, day-and-a-half pushing it."

I laughed softly, "no, I think I got away for good behavior. I don't think she'll send the hounds after me just yet."

"In that case would you like to come to my room? We could listen to some music?" he offered hesitantly.

"Sure I'd love to," I smiled. He smiled back and grabbing my hand he raced us up to his second floor bedroom. It faced south and afforded my favorite view of the forest. I was standing at the open French doors gazing out as he selected some music to put on. A moment later he wrapped his arms about my waist from behind. I leaned back against him; into his embrace.

We watched the sun crest and wane as it began to make its descent towards the horizon again. An entire CD of Debussy played through and I tried to listen to the notes, tried to keep my breathing steady but all I could concentrate on was the feel of his body against mine – the way his arms held me.

How could I feel so much in such a short time? Were Alice and Carlisle right – that this was meant to be between us? Was it at all possible that his lifeless heart contained some amount of the feelings towards me that mine was filling with for him?

That was when it hit me. I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

"Come, let me show you something," Edward said then and he hefted me onto his back before he leapt out the French doors and over to a tree about fifteen feet from the house and from there to another. He quickly scaled the huge tree and when I removed myself from his back and grabbed some branches I took in my surroundings. The view went on for miles from this vantage point and you could take in the nearby river as well as the forested mountains.

"This is incredible!" I exclaimed with delight.

"Yeah one of the perks of being a vampire," he smiled.

We sat in that tree for hours making conversation. Occasionally we changed positions and our view changed but mostly we seemed to be focused on each other. I was surprised at how much we had in common and how much he had observed me.

We watched the sunset before he helped me back down again.

"I had a nice time this afternoon," I announced when we returned to his room.

"So did I," he smiled. He leaned in and ever so gently gave me a kiss. I leaned in and met his lips again and then again. I couldn't seem to get enough. His arms went to my waist and he moved me back against the wall as one kiss turned into another. He raised me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me pressed against the wall, mouth seeking mouth. Finally, Edward sighed and backed up returning me to my feet.

"I'm going to have to watch myself with you," he smiled, "it would be very easy to forget myself. You make it too easy."

I was still struggling to regain my senses when he leapt out the doors again. I watched him go into the darkness and then made my way downstairs to join the rest of my family.


	8. Chapter 8: A Moonlight Waltz

**An Introduction to the Cullens**

By: Lab7417

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

**Chapter 8: A Moonlight Waltz**

Two days later and the downpour of rain matched my melancholy mood. I was feeling nostalgic. What was Charlie doing today? Was he holding up alright? Was Mom? At least Mom had Phil but Charlie; well he had been all alone until I had returned and then I had been taken so suddenly.

Everyone else was off doing other things. The rain meant it was safe for the Cullens to return to school and for appearance' sake it was important that they did so. Carlisle was doing his rounds at the hospital and I could hear Esme downstairs in the laundry. I would just step outside for a few minutes to catch my breath. After all it wasn't like I could catch my death of cold.

As I stood on the balcony with the rain burrowing through my hair I knew where I had always meant to go with this and I bounded over the side and took off into the woods. I was still amazed at how fast I could go, the forest passing me by in what should have been a blur but I was completely focused. I was careful to avoid roads and campsites knowing that I could not be seen. The Cullens had already decided that they would finish out the school year and then we were moving to Dartmouth, Massachusetts and we would start again as Juniors so that I could finish my education.

So really seeing Charlie would be like saying goodbye, even though I could never get that close. I came to the edge of the woods behind his house and paused. Everything seemed still and quiet, but did I dare risk going any closer? Just then the light came on in the kitchen and I saw Charlie pass to the refrigerator. He got out a six-pack of beer signaling that it must be game day; no wait, it was a Wednesday. Had Charlie taken to drinking? Had he taken my death that badly? I stayed long enough to know that he polished off two beers and returned the rest, much to my relief. I was soaked completely through and I was shaking even though I knew as a vampire I felt neither warmth nor cold. Then I realized that I was sobbing, even though tears would never come. As the kitchen light turned off to signal Charlie's return once more to the living room I sank to my knees on the ground.

"Bella!" I heard my name loudly and looked to the house imagining that Charlie had come out and caught a glimpse of me. I could run into his arms and explain everything. He would understand. Suddenly I felt strong arms lifting me; it was Edward. Just then I heard the back door of the house opening and a split second later Edward had us well hidden in the tree line as I watched Charlie scan for the source of the noise. Edward held me tightly as though he was afraid I would try to escape. Charlie looked for a long three minutes before he finally turned around and closed the door.

"Everyone's out looking for you," he began.

"I'm sorry," I said softly and I was sorry that I had worried my new family; sorry that I had worried Edward.

"I thought maybe you had run for good," Edward said and for a brief instant I saw the tortured expression that thought brought to his face.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," I said gently. He was already running us back towards my new home; the Cullen house.

"He thinks your dead Bella. It was the only way." Edward said his pain self-evident.

"I know," I replied gently, "I just wanted to see him one last time; to make sure he was taking care of himself."

We reached the house almost the same time as the others and I was toweled off and bundled into a blanket while being examined by Carlisle at Edward's insistence despite the fact that I assured them I was fine. When I received the bill of good health from Carlisle Edward carried me, blanket and all upstairs to his room where he settled on the couch with me planted on his lap his arms wrapped around me. My hair was still damp and he brushed it away from my face.

"Please don't run off like that again Bella," he said with forced gentleness.

"I was careful not to be seen. I kept to the woods, away from the roads…"

"I came home and Esme was frantic. She had searched the house and immediate grounds for you. She thought you might have gone hunting and been too embarrassed to ask her to come. We were all worried that you had been in some sort of accident. I was afraid that maybe you would never come back to us," Edward said the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I won't go off alone again. I just wanted to see Charlie one last time. He is, was my Dad."

"I'm sorry Isabella," Edward said, the old regret returning to his features. He loosened his hold on me and I could feel him retreating.

"Don't!" I said adamantly and his eyes jerked up to meet mine, "don't do this Edward. Don't pull away."

He drew me back into his arms and shifted the blanket to wrap it tighter around me, even though I wasn't cold. I appreciated the comforting gesture just the same.

"Why did you move to Forks?" he asked.

"Well my Mom married Phil," I replied.

"And you don't like the guy?"

"No Phil's great"

"Then why?"

"Phil's a minor league baseball player and he was away traveling much of the time and mom felt the need to stay home with me. I could tell it made her lonely though and so I decided to move up here so she could travel with him," I replied.

"And were you liking it here in Forks?" Edward asked with obvious curiosity.

"I like it better now," I replied honestly.

"Oh Bella if you had gone," he said pulling my head to him and kissing my hair gently.

"I'm right here," I said softly as he released my head. Our eyes held for a long moment and then sensing his need for reassurance I leaned in and kissed him gently. The kiss became more insistent and I wrapped my arms about his neck.

"Oh my Bella," he said softly as we parted, "I love you."

I looked deeply into his eyes then almost drowning in the depth of emotion that lay open in those pools of chocolate.

"I love you," I replied with scarcely a thought. I was sure of my feelings for Edward but still surprised that I spoke them so effortlessly. He closed his eyes as though to soak in the blissful moment.

There was a knock at the door then and Carlisle stood in the doorway.

"How's my patient doing?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"I'm just fine," I smiled back.

"You had us pretty worried," he chided softly.

"I know and I'm sorry," I said.

"Enough of that," Carlisle said with a smile, "what I really came here to say was that the family is going to the annual Children's benefit ball in San Francisco tomorrow evening and I was thinking that perhaps it might be a good time to get Bella accustomed to social situations. She seems to be able to control her thirst remarkably well and since she can't be amongst people here…"

"I'm not sure," Edward worried protectively.

"We'd all be there Edward, at the slightest hint of discomfort to Bella we could have her out of there in no time," Carlisle reassured.

"I want to try," I asserted firmly. "I think I can do it."

"There's a lot to do," Edward reminded me, "you have to act human."

"How hard can that be?" I laughed.

"You haven't blinked in three hours and you must currently be the world record holder for holding your breath," Edward pointed out and Carlisle laughed lightly.

"You have to learn to calculate all of your movements to mimic all those secondary functions that humans take for granted," Carlisle said, "you can't stand too still for too long or forget to breathe or blink…"

Suddenly I didn't feel so certain. Blinking and breathing had never been something that I had given any thought to. What if I led the whole family to exposure?

"You'll be with me the whole time," Edward said confidently, "plus it will be a chance for you to get out of this house. It must be driving you crazy to have been trapped here for two weeks already."

"I'm fine," I began as Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Nonsense," she smiled in that little pixie way of hers, "you're going to come to the charity ball tomorrow night with the rest of us. It's about time Edward had a date."

Edward shot Alice a mock glare and I removed myself from the blanket and his lap to get out of the line of fire.

"I don't have anything to wear," I pointed out.

"Oh I have just the thing for you in my closet!" Alice replied in a sing-song voice that was almost so excited it was scary.

"You've done it now," Edward teased with his lopsided grin.

**Edward's POV**

Much to my chagrin Alice had kept Bella hidden away all day. We had driven down before the dawn and Alice had kept Bella occupied ever since. Something about "manis" and "pedis" and after that I had just gone blank.

I was standing near the entrance with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper while Carlisle and Esme spoke with another couple. Jasper looked as impatient as I felt. I kept scanning the crowds making their way through the door and down the stairs to the dance floor but still there was no sign of my sister or Bella.

Suddenly I saw Alice's back on the upper landing. Always stylish Alice wore a green silk gown in a mermaid style. It was designer of course and Alice flattered its design. Alice loved these sorts of things as did Rosalie but I was worried about Bella. Alice turned to come down the stairs then and I got my first good look at Bella. I didn't have to try to behave humanly in that moment. Bella literally left me breathless. Her hair was pinned up in regal curls atop her head with little diamond flower pins tucked here and there. Her ball gown was in ombre silk which flowed from navy blue to moonlight white. It was strapless and she wore a necklace designed to look like flower clusters with sapphires for the center and diamonds surrounding it. She looked like a dream. She was my dream; my Bella.

She looked shaky and a little frightened at the top of the stairs and I followed Jasper's lead as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs to greet Alice. Bella's searching eyes found mine and she smiled as she floated down the stairs and took my arm. I led her back to Carlisle and Esme who smiled reassuringly. Carlisle introduced her to the couple that they were talking with and after a couple of tense minutes Bella seemed to fit in just fine. She was doing beautifully. A couple of times I saw Alice remind her to blink or shift her stance but soon Bella seemed to get the hang of it herself.

A waltz came on and I placed my hand atop Bella's to vie for her attention.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked.

"Yes," she smiled and I led her out onto the floor.

"You know I can't really dance," Bella protested even as I was placing our hands and arms in the correct position for a waltz.

"Try it now," I urged, "just follow my lead."

She felt amazing to hold in my arms as I blended us in with the other couples on the floor and began to dance in earnest. She was hesitant at first but soon she became assured of her new found grace and she relaxed in my arms. She looked so beautiful tonight and I had eyes only for her. I could scarcely believe that someone like Bella could love me; that she could do so after what I had done to her was a miracle. Bella was my miracle and I silently thanked whatever gods might be listening for sending me such a gift though I didn't deserve it.

"You look beautiful tonight darling," I whispered softly after I pulled her back from a twirl.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile, "so do you, look handsome I mean. I can't believe I'm dancing."

"You're doing just fine," I reassured her.

A couple of times that night others requested a dance with Bella. The first time had been the most tense. When there had been no polite way of getting out of the dance Alice and Jasper had danced right next to them to help reassure Bella. However, her control held as though she had been a vampire for centuries and no others that we knew practiced Carlisle's method of resistance. However, I avoided most of these situations by greedily keeping Bella to myself. Just the thought of watching her in another man's arms made me want to rip him to shreds. The gala was a huge success and we didn't leave until three in the morning with the last group of guests.

Bella was quiet obviously proud of herself and we all cavorted around in left over excitement as we waited for our cars to be brought to us. Emmett and Rosalie decided to ride with Carlisle and Esme leaving Bella and I to ride in the back of Jasper and Alice's Mercedes.

We were just leaving the San Francisco limits behind when Bella slipped off her shoes and leaned over to curl against me. I smiled down at her and wrapped my arm around her curling her close. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes a moment to savor her smell that was still so intoxicating to me.

"Well did you have fun tonight Bella?" Alice asked.

"It was pretty fun," Bella replied, "I don't usually like getting all dressed up and being on display."

"You did great," Jasper commented, "you blended perfectly."

I nodded my agreement. No one that had seen her that night would have suspected her to be anything other than an extremely beautiful young woman. She laid her head against mine and closed her eyes as though preparing for sleep and I laid my head atop hers simply enjoying the quiet closeness.


End file.
